


Monster in Disguise

by hellareyna



Category: Gravel To Tempo - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hayley Kiyoko — Freeform, Headphones girl, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley is always distracted by cute girls. Her friend Bo doesn't want her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a retelling of the music video, but possibly gayer????

Hayley walked into school with her pink bag bouncing against her back. She hoped Blake would like it, or notice it, or notice her. She just wished that she would notice her, or accept her. It wasn’t like she wanted her to be in love with her, but that wouldn’t be so bad either.  
Walking in the front doors with her head down, she thought she was safe until she got to her locker and looked up to see the whole crew surrounding Blake’s dazzlingly beautiful friend Sienna’s locker not even glancing at Hayley and gossiping about people passing by them. She wished she could just make them disappear from her life, at least then she wouldn’t have to see them ignore her every day. It would make it so much better for her, but that was unrealistic so she put her afternoon classes’ books in her locker and after one longing stare at the herd of girls she slammed it shut.  
Those moments of staring at them always made her feel guilty. She tried to hide the stares from everyone, especially the cool girls, but she just wanted to look. Nothing else. They were all so beautiful. Every girl was beautiful to her. Even if they ignored her, and had no thought about her ever cross their minds. She could always dream.  
During geometry, she couldn’t concentrate because Olivia was there and she had her hair up in a way that made her look even more beautiful. Hayley didn’t understand how a simple bun could look so perfect on someone, but it just looked magical on her. The whole class went by so slowly, as Hayley had to perfectly avert her eyes whenever she had the slightest suspicion that Olivia would notice she was being watched by a nobody.  
Why she wasted her time staring and Blake, Sienna, Olivia, Angie, or Jasmine, really baffled her. They would never give her the time of day but she wasted her class time on looking at them. When it was after school she spent her time wondering about them. Fantasizing about what it would be like if even one of them so much as held her hand.  
“Hayley, what was your solution to number 7?” Asked Hayley’s teacher, Mr. Ruben.  
She suddenly remembered where she was and sat up straight and smiled because she knew Olivia must be looking over at her.  
“The answer? Well if A equals 5 and C equals 13 then B equals 12.” She answered proudly, right before looking over to see if Olivia was looking over at her.  
“That’s correct.” Her teacher replied with a small smile on his face.  
Hayley wasn’t smiling though, because Olivia had left with a hall pass while she had been answering the question, so much for trying to impress her. Hayley just groaned and stared at the clock hoping for the class to be over sooner than it would.  
Finally, the bell rang signaling not only the end of class but the start of Hayley’s lunch period. She caught up with Bo and complimented on his always fabulous hair. He gave her a small smile, and she giggled. Tori and Rachel caught up with the pair and they walked over to their regular lunch table. The table just happened to give her a perfect view of the cool girls’ table.  
It reminded her of a throne, at the front of the room and the people sitting at it were being looked at by everyone in the room. Olivia, Sienna, Jasmine, Angie, and the queen of them all, Blake were all sitting there. They were the coolest, prettiest, and most extraordinary girls in school she thought to herself.  
“Hayley. Hayley? Hayley?” Hayley heard shocking her out of her daze she was almost always in from staring at the girls, “God Hayley, why are you so obsessed with girls that won’t ever look at you,” Bo said to her sternly.  
Hayley gave him a look trying to show that he just pissed her off, while also trying to stay calm. What business did he have trying to tell her how to live her life? What the fuck, but was he right?


	2. Gravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comits her act of defiance against the (wo)Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more rare than..... I'm not good at similies, but yes this first chapter from like four months ago is getting a chapter two. WOW. Ok not that rare I've take bigger breaks between chapters before.

Hayley left for the bathroom. She was overwhelmed. Mind racing, palms sweating what could she do without having to aspire to be like those five perfect and beautiful girls. What even was beauty? There’s beauty in the way a fire burns, how she danced in her room at night, or how Hayley looked. She was beautiful and nobody besides herself needed to affirm that.  
Returning to the table with her three friends she felt a new sense of purpose. Those girls were allowed to just sit there perfectly and beautifully, but only because I let them, she thought to herself as she looked longingly again at the girls. Their rules shouldn’t exist just because they said they do. There were no rules for normal or conformity. It was all a lie. Who made it up? Who said if you stare at cute girls in geometry you’re weird, but if you stare at cute boys that’s normal? Why was her doing that a weird thing? The jean jacket and shirt she wore were beautiful to her and that’s why she wore it. This body was for nobody else.  
She just needed a way to say that she didn’t care what anyone in the cafeteria or at that table thought of her and how she looked, acted, or thought. That was for her to decide and nobody else.  
“Bo, I have a really stupid idea that will guarantee me at least a detention. Gotta run.” She quickly squealed to her friend.  
“Wait, what Hayley NO,” Bo yelled as he looked over at Hayley dancing away Tori and Rachel joined in and shouted for her to come back to the table.  
She imagined all the days where she couldn’t stop worrying what they thought of her outfit, hair, or her intelligence. It didn’t matter. The only opinion she needed was her own.  
Dancing to music inside of her head up to their table attracted a few stares, but she didn’t care anymore about them. She saw herself somewhere else dancing in the flames of her aspirations to be them, to be loved by them, and to be accepted by them. She pushed herself onto the table and the mouths of the six girls dropped. They were astounded.  
Standing and waving her arms to a no longer imaginary song, antagonizing each girl as every second passed. It was the song inside her and that was real. Stomping her feet to the beat of it, was so enjoyable and a relief from all her inner demons of self-doubt. Then while lying on the table, like Betty Boop, she played with Jasmine’s hair, somewhat seductively.  
What had been inside her for so long now was being let out. And for a brief moment, while tugging at Blake’s stupid Beats headphones, she swore that she looked at her in the same way she looked at her every single day in the cafeteria. Wondering took over her for a brief moment until she realized in that second she definitely didn’t care anymore about these girls opinions.  
As the final straw, she ripped a chewed piece of bright green gum from Olivia’s hand and chewed it so obnoxiously she would have slapped herself. In the final moment of her act of defiance, she hopped off the table and danced back to her table. The whole cafeteria was still in a shock.


End file.
